nova_driftfandomcom-20200223-history
V0.21.10
| }} ---- __TOC__ }} *The Mac OS port now supports Retina and a native compiler. You should be seeing improved crispness, resolution, and performance on Mac OS. *Set the stage for future challenge modes with a revamped Loadout menu *The feature which allows you to switch dynamically between control schemes has been made less disruptive. It now cannot happen in the first half second of game play, and also requires you to use the new device for 12 frames, preventing accidental switching from brushing a mouse or trackpad }} *Lowered the maximum total recovery from Essence Sap from 8% to 7% of your maximum hull *Blink has a longer cooldown, but the reticule indicates the state of the cooldown, and flashes when ready *Engineer body got a new power to help it recover from construct wipes: Priority Zero: +3% construct assembly speed for each unassembled standard and advanced construct. *Overseer no longer doubles construct limits on weapon constructs (currently only Blade) But wait... *Blade has been retooled. It now has a smaller, round hitbox, but deals damage in a wider area around it, to all nearby enemies. This makes the weapon more reliable and destructive. This new hitbox scales with size, as always. Additionally, its self damage while dealing damage has been reduced ~17%. Finally, it can be autofired *Flak damage 38 -> 40 *The Seraph's "Zone Drones" won't shoot if the player is cloaked *Emergency Systems .75s duration -> .8, and removed its duration limits since it isn't needed any longer with the earlier adjustments to very fast Bastion assembly times }} *Singular Strike has been renamed "Firing Array", because I want to use the original name for a more apt upcoming Super Mod *Mac OS: Users can now enable debug mode with F7 OR delete, since many Macbooks don't have a delete key *Streamlined the firing code *The Turbo Tortoise achievement has been adjusted so that it's possible with recent changes to cooldown. 2.5s -> 3s }} *Mac OS: Fixed some serious problems with the software cursor by disabling it *Fixed some miscounts relating to construct number, and number reserved *Fixed a bug where Blink affected black hole fade rate *Fixed the ring around Rebuke Projectiles lagging behind by a frame *Fixed a problem with Rebuke doing zero damage. Yikes *The Amp glow effect is now hidden when the shield is down *Moved shield break handling to Step End so Emergency Systems applies the same step as damage, seemingly fixing an edge case instant death bug *Fixed odd behavior with Architect and Blade *Architect now self destructs other constructs with Blade on auto-fire as intended *Fixed a bug with Constructor Trails *Fixed a bug with Scion disabling certain sound effects *Fixed the Pure of Mod and Body achievement *Fixed a crash with shield refresh if the player is dead *An Emergency Systems cooldown bug involving very long shield cooldowns was fixed as a result of the above change *Fixed some problems with Blade and triggered firing abilities *Fixed a problem with very fast firing Rebuke effects *Fixed invalid mods appearing during gear selection by rerolling *The game now pauses if the window loses focus *Fixed a crash with the Blink Reticle *Fixed a problem with Halo/Blade and the burn SFX persisting beyond the existence of the Halo Category:Patch Notes